Night With A Dark Haired God
by NightingaleLost
Summary: I can't believe I asked him to hang out with me. Then again, I can't believe he agreed. I hope I don't have a panic attack. Tweek's P.O.V. Rated T for language.


Just a little thing I finally typed up... y'know, random. Umm....what to say, what to say....IDK. Inspired by Six Feet Under The Stars, by All Time Low. Good song. You should go listen to it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. But my sister might own the word 'shitfuck'. I dunno, she's had it for a couple of years now.**

* * *

*****

It was eight o'clock.

Eight o'clock at night and I was twitching like I was on my tenth cup of coffee. Which I was. Pressure tended to make me drink more, and that just made me twitch worse. I checked myself in the mirror, making sure my hair was okay (still sticking up everywhere but clean and safe), that my shirt wasn't inside out or anything (the buttons actually buttoned up right for once), and that my general appearance was good (bright-cheeked and flushed from my third shower).

I didn't look as fucked up as I usually did.

I hoped he'd like it.

Grabbing my thermos (I never went anywhere without it), I bounced my way to the kitchen, filling it up with my favorite drink. Checking the time (8:06), I put on my jacket, running to the front door and yanking it open.

Revealing the guy of my dreams, hand up as if to knock.

I shrieked in irrational panic, jumping up into the air almost an entire foot. God, I really had to learn to control that. But damn, that had scared me!

"_Gah!!_ C-Craig!! W-why're -_ngh_- you h-here?" I stuttered pathetically, my perpetual twitching completely fucking up my speech. Fuck, I hated that.

Craig just stared at me impassively (oh damn, he had the most amazing blue eyes), putting down his hand. "Because you invited me." He replied, his cool tone sending shivers down my back. Luckily, my twitching disguised it entirely.

"_Ngh_, I-I th-thought I was g-gonna -_augh_- p-pick you up." I asked. I really was; I wanted to see his house again.

Craig just shrugged nonchalantly. (Shit, why'd he have to make everything look so damn _hot_?) "All the good stuff is past your house. Thought I'd save us some time."

Well, that made sense. I just stood there, fidgeting, wondering if I should invite him in or not (man, I was so fucking nervous), when he finally asked,

"You ready to leave now?"

"_Gah!! _Yeah!!" I jumped again, darting outside and closing the door behind me. Craig walked alongside next to me, hands in his pockets, looking like a freaking Greek _god_. Sweet Jesus, I think I'm drooling.

Hell, I have no idea why I'm doing this. None. At. All. I mean, we never talk much, never have, really. Not even when we were little. I just happen to think he's insanely hot and amazing and strong and just totally freakin' awesome--

And I'm sounding like a damn girl. Urgh. But anyway, we've never hung out with the same people. Fuck, who am I kidding, I don't hang out with anybody, I'm too much of a twitchy freak. But the kids I knew from elementary school formed a sort of loose group (me barely included), so we conversed every once in a while. I kept my attraction to myself (can you imagine how bad it would be if people found out I had a crush on a guy?), but yesterday I kind of went insane.

What else do you call it when you suddenly stop a guy in the middle of a hallway and ask him if he wants to hang out with you on Saturday night? Flippin' insane, that's what. (hmph, I might be insane, but what about him for agreeing?)

Now I'm here, next to a sexy dark-haired _god_, shaking like a damn vibrator, wondering if I'm gonna have a panic attack from all the stress.

I really hope I didn't.

"So, where're we going?"

Craig's sudden question scared the shit outta me, making me scream. I clamped my hands over my mouth, my thermos smacking me in the nose. Ow. I look toward Craig, afraid he'll ditch me for being weird.

But—oh my God, was that a _smile_? An honest-to-goodness twitch of the lips that was called a smile? I think my heart just exploded.

"It was just a question, Tweek. Calm down. Drink some coffee." He suggested. If he tells me to, then hell yeah I will! I popped off the top of my thermos in record time, taking a few gulps. Okay, calm down, man. Answer the question.

"Um, I uh..._mehhh_, I h-have no idea." I admit lamely. With all of the panic and anxiety about his, I had completely forgotten to think of anything to actually _do_. Shit, I'm so pathetic. I feel like crap now.

But apparently the amazing Craig doesn't think this is a problem, because he just shrugs like nothing's wrong with having no freaking idea where you wanna go, even though you're the one who invited him to hang out in the first place. He turns to look at me.

"Wanna go watch a movie?"

Holy shit, are you serious? Watch a movie? With Craig? I could only nod my head mutely in response, totally astounded at this sudden stroke of luck.

So now we're going to the movie theater, and I realize I haven't been in here in years. Wow, I need to get out more often. I hand over the money for our tickets (I _did_ invite him out, didn't I?) while he pays for them (I always hated talking to new people). We're grabbing popcorn and nachos when it hits me that I have absolutely no idea what we're watching. But our movie starts in ten minutes and I don't wanna bother Craig by asking. Hell, I'm still just praying this isn't all some freaky hallucination. Besides, the movie's probably just gonna be some stupid one, like maybe something Dreamworks-related, right?

_Wrong_.

Forty minutes later I'm crouched in my seat in the middle of a completely _empty_ theater (Holy crap, that's creepy all in itself!!), watching horribly deformed zombies tear apart some college girl and her boyfriend, accompanied by lots of blood and gore. I think I just maxed out my shriek factor, because after twenty-seven terrified screams and a crap-load of squeaks, I can't even make a sound. I'm shaking so hard I think my thermos is gonna fall out of my trembling hands.

Goddammit, Craig, I really, really like you, but what kind of fucked up movie is this?!

It's 10:32 when we finally leave, and I can barely move. My legs are quivering like jelly and my heart is fluttering like a hummingbird's wings. I'm walking and shaking like a leaf, imagining killer flesh-eating zombies coming out from the shadows and ripping me apart, when I feel a hand touch my shoulder.

I think my heart just stopped.

I scream the loudest scream I've ever made in my entire life, jumping, tripping on my own feet and falling flat on my ass. Oh fuck, that was horrible embarrassing. My stomach's all in knots and I really think I'm gonna throw up. I look up to see Craig offering me his hand, a rare show of concern on his face. Was that for me?

"You okay?" He asked. Shit, was he actually worried about me? Aw damn, I feel all mushy now. "You looked pretty freaked out in the movies, you feeling okay?"

I take his hand gingerly, afraid to touch him lest he disappear like smoke. He pulls me up, staring at me, and something crosses his face, like he just realized something. "You don't like those kinds of movies, do you, Tweek?"

God, I love how he says my name. I shake my head, drinking some of my coffee. I'm running low. He frowns and I nearly spit it out. Sweet Jesus, does he hate me drinking coffee?!

"Why didn't you say something? We could have watched a different one." Hot damn, he actually _cares_? About the twitchy freak? I think I'm about to faint.

"Well? Why didn't you say anything?" Craig demanded. Does he actually want an answer? Hmph, that's an easy one. If I had said anything, he probably would have called me a twitchy scaredy-cat faggot and abandoned me. I just looked away, giving a tiny shrug. "_Mnhh_...I d-didn't....Didn't w-wanna bother you." (And that's the most I'm telling you.)

The dark-haired angel stared at me thoughtfully, then gave me another of his own sexy shrugs, continuing on his walk. I follow him, glad he wasn't running me off or something. After a moment, he pats through his pockets, taking out his wallet and flipping through it. He curses.

"Hey, you got any I.D on you?" He asks, and I nod. "Uh, you mind buying me a pack? I'm all out and I forgot my license."

A pack? Oh, he means cigarettes. I'd seen him smoking sometimes during lunch, leaning casually on one of the tables outside. I didn't smoke. At all. It gave you lung cancer and killed your brain cells and gave you yellow teeth and bad breath, but fuck it, Craig wanted it! I was gonna buy him some damn cigarettes.

We walk to the nearest gas station, me going to the back to fill up my thermos with coffee again. We step up to the counter and I pay for my coffee while Craig points out the kind of cigarettes he wanted. The guy at the counter, some bald middle-aged guy, asks for my I.D., and I hand over my driver's license. (Don't even _ask_ on how I managed to get one, because I have no freakin' clue. I was either high or took my pills, but either way, I was on _something_.) But anyway, he stares at it for a little bit, then drops it back onto the counter.

"I ain't sellin' to no kid with a fake I.D." Baldy snorts. "What the hell do you think I am, blind? You ain't no 18."

What? "_Ngh_, yes I am!" I protest. Hey, come on, I totally look 18, right? Baldy looks me over scoffing contemptuously.

"Right, sure you are. Hell, I don't care if you are or not, I ain't sellin' to no druggie."

"Druggie?!" I squeak. Jesus, that's even worse!! I'm not a druggie, I don't do that kind of stuff!

"You're twitching like a fucking bitch, what are you on ice or somethin'?" Baldy accuses. My twitching gets even worse at this, and I clutch at my thermos, flushing a deep red.

"_Gah!!_ I-I'm not on -_ngh_- drugs, I-I'm not! It's the coffee! The c-coffee!!"

"Whatever, get outta my face, kid, before I call the police and tell them I got a junkie in my place." Baldy gives me a nasty glare. I quiver beneath his baleful stare, unsure of what to do. Craig wanted me to buy something for him, but not only did Baldy not believe my age, he thought I was on drugs! Oh God, this was so embarrassing, I felt like I wanted to cry. And that would be worse.

"Didn't you hear me, brat? Get outta here!" Baldy threw my license at me and I flinch, taking a step back. Dammit, dammit, my eyes were tearing up, oh man, I was gonna cry...

There was a blur of movement and Craig grabbed the front of Baldy's shirt from across the counter, dragging him forward.

"Didn't _you_ hear _him_?" He snarled, middle finger raised straight in front of Baldy's face. "He said he's fucking 18, he's not on any fucking drugs, and you're a freaking deaf bastard, you stupid shitfuck!"

I was astounded enough that my impending tears stopped. Was Craig actually...sticking up for me? Somebody pinch me, I think I'm dreaming.

Baldy looked more than a little scared, and by the death glare that Craig was giving him, I think anybody would be. My savior knight held his gaze for a while then let him go, giving him a contemptuous snort. He picked up my license and handed it to me, taking me by the arm and almost dragging me out. I swear to God, I was on cloud nine. I could die happy now.

Back out into the cold, Craig muttered darkly under his breath, "pretentious fucker, goddamn son of a bitch", all while flipping off random things. He glanced at me, and he must have seen _something_ in my expression, because he started talking to me,

"Look...I'm sorry for making you go in there, Tweek, I didn't think anything would happen."

I was confused. Was Craig even supposed to be apologizing? I was the freak who twitched enough to look like I was on crack or something, and he was the one who defended me. If anything, _I_ should be the one apologizing. And he was still talking.

"...I dunno, I thought you'd defend yourself or something, but then you looked like you were about to cry and it would all be my fault, and _you're_ the one who invited _me_ to hang out in the first place so that would just be completely fucked up and..." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

I was mute. Not only was this the longest thing I had ever heard Craig say, but it being an apology to _me_ of all things, it was just, wow! And was that an almost apology for making me cry? Oh Jesus, I'm certain I'm in Heaven now, I'm blushing so hard.

Would it be stupid to say that I really wanted to cry now?

Still, that would probably put Craig off, and I didn't want to fail him, so I offered in my shaky voice, "W-we could -_ngh_- g-go so-somewhere else, and -_augh_- get y-you some there..."

Craig gave me another little smile (second one today!), reaching up to pat my head fondly. (God, I think I actually _purred_) "No, that's fine. Let's go somewhere else."

I nodded hurriedly, bouncing after him on that cold sidewalk. Oh my God, I feel so good right now.

He lead us to the deserted park, completely empty at night, sitting on one of the benches. I look at him, and I'm struck by how utterly _strong_ he is, that inner calm that I had never had that never let him be fazed by anything, what had happened in the last ten minutes only being proof of that. He looked so gentle and fierce at the same time, like a freakin' sleeping panther, and I almost melted into a puddle of goo. He was so fucking amazing, and I had him all to myself tonight.

Craig looked at me, patting the space next to him. I quickly took the invitation, all jittery from how close he was. Unable to look him in the eye for fear he would see my scarlet face, I looked up into the dark night sky. Stars stretched out in front of me, twinkling like diamonds. Without really thinking about it, I found a familiar constellation.

"Orion..."

Craig looked at me curiously. "What?"

I blushed deeper, looking down. "_Mhnnn_, n-nothing."

I could almost see him raise an eyebrow at me in skepticism and when I peeked at his face, I saw him in that exact expression, just like I thought. I squirmed, unable to take his piercing gaze, and I sighed in defeat. "I-it's a con-constellation. Orion the -_ngh_- h-hunter."

"Really?" Holy crap, was that actual interest in his voice? "You know constellations?"

I nodded hesitantly. Was he gonna call me a nerd or something? This night was going too well, I was just waiting for something to go wrong. The raven-haired god gazed at me. "Do you know any more? Or just that one?"

"I-I know a lot more." I admitted. It was a kind of hobby for me. I liked watching the stars. They never judged me. Craig smiled (third time!!).

"Wanna show me?"

I was filled with so much happiness, I was certain my heart would burst from it. I quickly looked up, finding another familiar light and pointing to it. "S-see th-the big red one over th-there?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Th-that's Jupiter."

"Wow, really?"

I nodded vigorously. My knowledge was actually useful! "Uh huh. You c-can see it really -_ngh_ g-good right now wi-with a telescope."

"That's cool."

"_Gah!_ R-really?" I couldn't believe my ears. Craig though this was cool? That what I knew was cool? Holy crap, this was amazing!

I don't know how long we sent out there on that bench while I pointed out things like Leo, Cancer, the Cross and Draco, but the sky slowly moved under our rapt gazes as a testament to the passage of time. I somehow ended up leaning against him to look up better as I chattered on, his arm wrapped lazily around my quivering shoulders.

I almost jizzed my pants, I kid you not.

But sadly, eventually, I knew I had to go home, if only not to worry my parents. Craig walked me back to my house, ignoring my protests. The distance between us was very, very short. At my house, I paused. I didn't want to go inside, I wanted to stay with Craig. I was having the most fun I'd ever had in my entire paranoid life.

Craig patted my hair gently, giving me that amazing slight smile again (fourth time!!!) that made my heart beat faster.

"I had fun."

He leaned forward to give me a hug, and I stifled my pleased shriek. Oh my God, Craig was hugging me! (ooh, he felt really nice...)

"We should do this again sometime, Tweekers."

'Tweekers'??! That's it, I'm officially gonna orgasm right here and now. I nodded as best as I could with my head on his shoulder. (whatever cologne he was wearing, it smelled delicious on him, seriously) "Alright!! Okay!!"

Craig pulled away (damn), his blue eyes making my heart flutter again. "'Night, Tweek." Backing up, he turned, walking away from my house. I watched him in stunned silence, then finally broke out of my paralyzed happy state, yelling after him,

"G-goodnight, Craig!!"

He waved back ,and I squealed in joy, darting into my house and slamming the door behind me as I ran up to my room.

We _definitely_ had to hang out more often.


End file.
